The proposal seeks to initiate the development of a tetraethyl orthosilicate-based thixotropic antibiotic delivery systems for the treatment of otitis externa and prevention of malignant otitis externa. This study will set the foundation for the development of point-of-care, single application thixotropic drug delivery platform technologies for otic therapeutics.